


New Year's Love.

by Miizurichan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dorks, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen likes Kanda, but he doesn't believe that new years can bring new possibilities. Can a relaxed, tipsy Kanda change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pointless, but I wanted to write something with a bit of drama but that was still cute. As cute as Allen and Kanda can get either way. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! c:   
> Or as we say in norwegian: Godt Nyttår! c:

It was New Year’s Eve at the European branch of the Black Order and everyone knew that that meant a crazy large amount of alcohol and fireworks. 

It was usually Allen and Kanda who stayed the most sober. Allen was under the impression that Kanda just didn’t like to drink and left it at that. Yet, he believed that if the older male was going to stay sober, he could at least help with the firework. Allen knew that Kanda would say no, but it was always worth a shot. 

In the middle of his large breakfast, Lavi came jumping at him. “Heeey, Allen!” The ever so cheerful male sat down beside him and grinned widely. Allen blinked confused for a bit before swallowing the mouthful he had been chewing at before. “Hello, Lavi. Did you need something?” Allen turned to face him a bit more properly and saw the other male nod. “Yeah! You see, Komui said that I should take care of the firework this year, so you can enjoy yourself for once… then Lenalee said that it wasn’t safe, so we we’re going to do that together! That way you can enjoy yourself and you don’t have to bother Yuu too much!” Lavi grinned widely and laughed as he heard a curse from a few tables over. 

Allen was genuinely surprised but he tried not to show it. “You didn’t have to do that, though. I’m perfectly fine doing that.” Lavi just waved him off and huffed. “Yeah, well, you’re not doing it this year, so let loose and have fun!” The tone of Lavi’s voice held no room for protests, and he was quick to skip over to Kanda to bug him before sprinting out of the cafeteria. 

He sat there dumbstruck for a good five minutes before the meaning of those words were understood by his brain. With a grin on his face, he ate the rest of his breakfast, wiped his mouth and handed all the plates back to Jeryy. 

Since he now apparently had the day officially off, he had no idea what he was going to do. One thing he knew was that he was going to dress a bit nicer than he normally did. Every New Year’s Eve he had been with the Black Order, he had worn what he usually wore every day. This effectively meant that Allen would have to go into the city to buy some clothes. He did have time for it, after all. 

When he returned to the building a few hours later, he could see that Kanda was out on the grounds. From what he could see, Kanda was feeling well enough to train. He had been injured in his last mission and the nurses almost had to tie him to the bed to keep him there. He usually managed to escape either way though. 

Allen could easily admit to being worried, he was usually worried about all his friends, but with Kanda, it was different. He wanted Kanda to suffer for being so mean to everyone, but he also wanted him not to have any injuries at all. Each time Allen saw him come back injured, he was torn between hugging him or punching him. Maybe he would do both. 

He shook his head lightly and walked off before Kanda could see him looking. After what he did the day before Kanda went on his mission, he really didn’t want to face the older male unless he had to. 

He and Kanda acted just normal around each other, throwing insults here and there, but it had gradually died down. Every insult was half-hearted on both parts. The other members of the European Branch thought it was a Christmas miracle, but Jeryy, Lenalee and Lavi knew better than to think that. 

The tension was unbearable between the two of them if they sat too close to each other in the cafeteria or met in the hallway. 

Allen walked to his room and flopped himself down on the bed with a sigh. As much as he wanted this day to be a good day, he couldn’t see how it would ever turn out that way. The moment he and Kanda would step into the cafeteria at dinner the mood would turn sour for everyone. 

He shook his head and got up from his bed. Moping around wouldn’t change anything. He was going to make the best of his situation. 

There was only an hour until the joint dinner in the cafeteria, so Allen decided to take a nice and long shower. 

After he got out of the shower and had dried himself, he dressed in his new clothes. His new pants were dark blue and fit his legs neatly. The white shirt also suited him just fine, and the dark blue vest, which matched his pants, put in a good contrast. 

“Let’s go, Tim!” Allen called over his shoulder as he walked out of his room and felt Timcanpy land on his head. He closed the door to his room and walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria. 

He was somewhat nervous but as he heard the Christmas music from the cafeteria and the smell of delicious food, it all melted away. He walked in with a smile adorning his face. 

He said hello to everyone that was there and sat down to talk with Lavi, Lenalee and The Bookman. Kanda arrived a bit later, but he only scowled at sat at an empty table. 

As the night went on, Kanda had drunk at least a bottle of wine all alone. Allen had no idea why he did this, as he knew that Kanda usually didn’t drink. He had wanted to go over to him to ask if something was up, but he was pushed outside as the final minute of the year was counted down. 

He didn’t notice who was standing beside him at all. He was absolutely mesmerised by the colours of the fireworks as they were shot up. 

He was dragged back to reality by two strong arms turning him around. He was about to protest loudly in surprise when he noticed just who had turned him. Right in front of him was Kanda, who had a flushed face, probably from the alcohol. “Kanda?” Allen looked surprised up at Kanda, who seemed a bit nervous. “Happy new year, Bean sprout…” Kanda looked hesitant for a moment before he leaned down and pressed his soft, yet dry lips upon Allen’s soft and moist ones. The kiss was short and awkward. Before Allen could properly register what had happened, Kanda had turned and stumbled away from him. Allen stood frozen in a daze for a good minute until he broke out in a run in the direction Kanda had disappeared to. 

Allen was unable to catch up to Kanda until they had reached Kanda’s room. “Kanda, stop!” Allen grabbed onto Kanda’s arm. As he did, Kanda turned around and looked at him. He could see that the older male was trying to look angry, but it didn’t quite work. “Kanda, Kanda, do you like me too?” A part of Allen believed it was just the alcohol while another part of him screamed that it was true. 

Kanda looked shocked, then he frowned and Allen swore he could have seen a hint of a blush there. “I-… Yes. I like you too.” Kanda turned his gaze to the ground; the alcohol was making him more open than usual. 

Allen smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him, opening the door to Kanda’s room and walking inside with him. “I’m glad. So, allow me to return the favour.” Allen smiled and pulled Kanda down for a soft kiss. “Happy new year, Bakanda.” Allen smiled widely and dragged Kanda to the bed to lay down with him. 

Seeing as Kanda was quite tipsy, he didn’t have any problems with falling asleep, but Allen remained awake for a bit but he too fell asleep quite quickly. For the first time in forever, both males had happy dreams, instead of nightmares. They slept heavily, and well, in each other’s arms, throughout the entire night.


End file.
